Secrets of the Grimm Household
by LoudWolf
Summary: Ten things no one knows about each member of the Grimm household. Warning, there will be Puckbrina and implied Mustne. The latter means DaphnexMustardseed.
1. Sabrina

I have no definite plan for this FF. It's just ten things that I thought the character's might do when no one is around,their secrets and fears. I probably won't need help but suggestions are appreciated and may be used. This may be a dark fic. No definite plans, remember. The time period is right after the 8th book.

Believe it or not, I don't own Sister's Grimm. I will only say that one time because it pains me a lot to do so.

Sabrina

1. Sabrina has always kept her feet on the ground and always been practical because she is afraid of falling down and never getting back up if she dreams and reaches to the sky.

sings. She's never told anyone because she's afraid that they will make fun of her. Except Daphne. To Daphne only she would sing to in a light and airy soprano. Not anymore though, ever since coming to Ferryport Landing she hasn't sung to Daphne. Her lullabies were probably were not needed , sometimes, she wished they were.

3. Sabrina hates not being able to see since she was a toddler. That secret weakness was only reinforced when she and Daphne were locked up to a radiator in a basement for a month with no light and very little food. That was the first time she and her sister were adopted, it was also the place where the blond-headed girl who's favorite color was pink and who liked ham and ketchup sandwiches was lost, never to be seen again, and replaced with the kicking-butt Sabrina Grimm everyone knows today.

4. She doesn't know how she feels about Basil Jr, she doesn't know if she should see her little brother like a gift from Heaven everyone else is doing, or whether she should see him as the reason her grandmother is being controlled by Mirror.

5. If Sabrina could be anything, she would be a policewoman so there wouldn't be as many kids going through what she and Daphne had gone through.

6. Even though Sabrina would never admit it, she cares about Puck's opinion a lot. More than she likes, to tell the truth.

7. She loves crunchy peanut butter, not for the taste, just because she and her mom used to eat it after a bad day. A remanent from home, you could say.

8. At times, Sabrina wishes she was Daphne, so light and carefree, so trusting and philanthropic.

9. She doesn't like what her name means. Seriously, who names their child after a princess who's name is the latin translation of a Welsh River. The princess drowned in that river, too. Sabrina's parents did have the nerve to do that. She thinks it should be one of the reasons why most people think her parents are insane

10. She would never tell anyone, but her favorite song is The Fool On the Hill by the Beatles. She thinks it aptly describes her. The person everyone thinks is a fool who actually is smarter than everyone else but doesn't really care about what everyone else thinks and just goes their own way.

Okay,that's done with thank Gosh. (Gosh is the deity I worship) The song I mentioned is a really good song, you should YouTube it. Read and Review!


	2. Daphne

Okay, guys, you better like this because it's kinda annoying to write this on gmail, copy and paste this on AbiWord and then saving it as a Microsoft doc. In this, there will be implied Daphne and Mustardseed, flame me all you want.

Daphne

1. She's not as bright and cheery as she acts, there is a serious and stoic side to Daphne Grimm. That side used to be buried, covered with sincere happiness. But that sincere happiness, has been slowly depleting since her parents disappeared.

2. If Daphne could choose anyone as her hero, instead of saying someone famous like Mae West, she would say her sister, Sabrina, with all her pros and cons attached.

3. She's never told anyone this, but every time she sees or hears the name Mustardseed, her stomach flip-flops. She doesn't tell anyone because she doesn't want to ruin Sabrina and Puck's relationship. And plus, if she and Mustardseed got together, it would be incest because Puck and Sabrina would be married.

's given Sabrina and Puck a couple name,it's Puckbrina,and they would both kill her if they found out. She had also given one to Uncle Jake and Briar Rose. It was Jakar. And if they found out, one wouldn't be able to do anything because she's dead, and the other one would most likely give her a sad smile and get a faraway look in his eyes.

5. Honestly, Daphne doesn't know if she trusts her parents that much, they were gone when she and Sabrina needed them the most. It wasn't their fault, but still, she can't shake that feeling off no matter how hard she tries. And trust her, she's tried very hard.

6. She isn't a very good singer, like Sabrina, but she knows all the lyrics to every single song by Colbie Calliat. Her favorite song from Colbie is One Fine Wire because it sounds like her life. It looked like she and her family were fine but now it's slowly unraveling and they don't know what to do.

7. She is scared of magic. People say she's the best non-Everafter witch they have ever seen and that is why she is scared of magic. What would happen if she turned evil? What would happen if she lost control? What if?

8. Most people think her favorite color is pink or purple. It's not; Daphne's favorite color is aqua blue. She doesn't know why, definitely not because that's the color of Mustardseed's eyes

9. She doesn't get why Sabrina doesn't tell anyone she sings. Sabrina probably doesn't know it, but her singing voice is beautiful. Daphne sometime wishes she could sing like that. When Daphne sings, a little squeaky voice comes out.

10. She doesn't get how her and a marshmallow can be compared. But it sounds cute, so she will live with that nonsensical nickname.

I have no idea what color Mustardseed's eyes are. I didn't have OUaC with me and Google gave me a bunch of crud. Read and Review! I know this is not as long as Sabrina's but in Sabrina's I made it very dark so I could do a lot of detail. I also can't portray Daphne that well. That's an explanation not excuse

P.S. If you know the color of Mustardseed's eyes, please PM me them.


	3. Puck

I am not going to say hey, guys since NO ONE IS TWO PEOPLE HAVE REVIEWED. Thank you America's Ham and Neogirl31 for doing so. If only other people did * sigh* If you're not taking the hint, REVIEW! Next message HOLY CRUD! Someone added me their fav stories list! I'm bouncing up and down in my excitement. Sorry if I'm overreacting BUT I'm SO excited! That in its self is strange because everyone who knows me say I never smile. Which is so sad, but so true.

Puck

1. He notices things. He may not look like it, but he notices that the trees are shedding their leaves, he notices that the Grimm family are getting more worried looks than ever. He just notices, just watches and act like he doesn't.

2. He didn't used to pull pranks. He used to be, believe it or not, an obedient little boy. But that all changed when Oberon told him he would never be the king of Faerie. After that, he became the most annoying person he could be because his father said he wouldn't go anywhere in life

3. His first real kiss was Grimm. Of course he had been kissed by others, such as his mom and he had kissed other relatives when his mom made him, but he had never had kissed anyone outside his family, excepting the time one his numerous fans had gotten past his bodyguards and had tackled him and kissed him on the lips. Cough Moth cough,cough. It was also the first time he had willingly kissed someone. He may not admit out loud, but he secretly enjoyed it.t

4. He thinks of Daphne as the sister he never had. He calls her Marshmallow because she's good, too much can spoil you and she's fluffy. It's the reason he doesn't play pranks on her. He doesn't need to get her attention.

5. He cares about Sabrina's opinion a lot. More than anybody else's. He hates that fact from the bottom of his heart.

6. For some strange reason, his favorite times were with the Grimm's, he has had a lot of time in his four thousand something years, and for some reason, these are his favorite.

7. He knows its stupid, but he spoils Basil endlessly. He's even teaching the Grimm's son how to prank his older sister, and for free, no less. Will his stupidity ever end?

8. He hates . He hates almost as much as Mirror. And he hates Mirror a lot. The reason he resents her isfor ruining Grimm's and Marshmallow's childhood. Who could do what she did to the Grimm's and still sleep at night. Who?

9. He has two fears; heathy food and losing Grimm. He won't admit the latter, but it's true. His fear of heathy food happened after Oberon and Titania did a five hundred year vegetarian stint. They made everyone else do to, or face death. If he saw an another carrot soup with radish and cucumber salad after, he would crawl willingly under a table and die.

10. In his family, the only person he loves is Mustardseed. Everyone else he hates or barely remains civil to.

I'm not sorry Puck is OOC. iIt was intentional. I believe Puck has a soft side to him that he never reveals. I also believe he acts like a kid but he sees stuff like an adult if that makes sense. Again, flame me for my opinion if you want, I really won't care. Remember, read and review!


	4. Red

**This is for RockstarGurl4444 because she wanted me to do Red. Sorry to the other reviewer's, I will mention you awesome people next chapter. I planned to do Granny Relda today but hey, the reviewer is always right. I honestly have no idea who Red is. I mean, I know who she is but I don't know how she acts, MB doesn't give much detail. Moving on, I HATE AbiWord, in case you don't know, AbiWord is the new Apple Word. It sucks; it halves letters, it puts this little thing between letters and it sometimes halves words. In the document it looks fine but when I post it there's always **about** two words halved! Sorry for the rant, I just had to get it out. **

When she was a human child, her favorite color wasn't red, it was topaz, but as time when on, her namesake became her signature and her savior, and topaz was forgotten.

She doesn't remember her parents. She only gets flashes of them and then the flashes are gone with the wind, highly unlikely to be ever seen again. Sometimes she wishes she didn't get those flashes, because some of the memories are bad, like when her dad was telling her she was worthless, that he wants her to die, and he has no idea what he did to have this child who's been touched by the devil. But thankfully those flashes are few and far between.

Her favorite song is Invisible by Taylor Swift. It kind of describes her, because she's saying that she notices everything other people miss but no one's seeing her; she's invisible and when you do finally see her you should give her a chance

's afraid of herself. She's afraid of herself because she is afraid of slipping back into insanity and hurting the Grimm's. She would never forgive herself if she hurt the Grimm's. She would never forgive herself for two reasons of equal importance. It would be proving her father right, that she will always hurt the one's she loves, it would also be cruel to injure those who (mainly) welcomed her in with open arms.

5. She swings to clear her head. There's a little tire swing in the back of the woods that no one knows about, not even Puck. She isn't planning on sharing, either. She goes to that little swing whenever life becomes too much for her, too much responsibility, stress and guilt. You could say it's her vacation from the beautiful mess that is the Grimm family.

**6. **She thinks she may of had a brother. Sometimes she gets flashbacks back from when she was a child, of a boy of about a medium height with dirty-blond hair and laughing green eyes talking to her. The subject was usually anything she remembers, but the more Red tries to remember him, the quicker his memory leaves. That's why she's decided not to pursue it, just to enjoy the memories of him whenever she can.

7. She's a Cheetos addict. Ever since Daphne introduced her, the crunchy and cheesy treats had become sacrosanct to her. She buys them whenever she can to experience the holy cheesiness. She wonders why everybody else isn't an addict too.

8. She has a song that in her opinion describes them for everybody. Sabrina's is Jar Of Hearts, Puck's is The Real Slim Shady, Daphne's is Bubbly, Mr. Canis's is Ordinary World and she has so many more for everybody else it would take up more than this entire page.

9. The opinion that matters to her the most is 's. He's kind of like a surrogate father to her. She can lean on his shoulder when she's feeling down, he can lean on her shoulder when he is.

**10. **She wishes to be a psychiatric therapist when she grows up. She wants to help people who have the same thing she had when she was growing up. Insanity can be a hard road if no one will help you.

Read and Review!


	5. Granny Relda

I just read this story called " P.S. I Love You All" by Camaro-Enthuist and it is so freaking sad, I almost cried. I really recommend it. It's about Daphne dying from cancer and her wish to play truth or dare with the Grimm Gang. You should read it if you like that kind of stuff and even if you don't, read it anyways. Next message.

I got a beta. I got one for two reasons. One, because I'm lazy, two because I have camp all this week and next week. I'm positive most of you have seen this name or reviewed her story, Moments. If you said my beta is oOStarryEyedOo, you are correct. So, there will hopefully be less typos and other messed up stuff. Last message.

Thanks for all the reviews people; I didn't think I would get any. Now I will die happy. Thanks to: TreesMusicSun21, LyricLingo, Evil Scrapbooker, and Icywind for reviewing. Everyone else I mentioned in chapter's 3 and 4

Granny Relda

Relda doesn't cook her strange food because she likes the taste. She cooks it because it reminds her of Basil Sr. It reminds her everyday of her beloved late husband.

She doesn't know how to swim. When she was a child her family didn't have enough money, and when she was a teenager there were no swim lessons because of World War 2.

She plays the mandolin, a stringed instrument of German origin. Her Oma, or grandmother, played the mandolin and taught her to do so to on the long winter nights of her childhood. When she wasn't playing it, she was listening to its beautiful sounds.

She sometimes wishes she was back in the past with her husband. No more war, no more sadness and no more death. But there would be no more grandchildren, no more tears of happiness and no more hope.

She had two sisters, Anne and Evangeline, who both liked different colored flowers. Anne liked violets and Evangeline liked daisies. Since she liked sunflowers the three girls made a pact when she was nine to wear their signature flower everyday. When her two older sisters died in a plane crash in the nineteen seventies Relda continued to wear sunflowers to commemorate her late sisters.

She learned determination from when World War 2 started when she was a pre-teen. She learned it because she had to. Once a week, having to give up all the food and most of the cash to pay Hitler's taxes. Once a month, having to go to another Nazi rally. As a citizen of Germany during World War Two, she had seen every sin Hitler and his men had done.

She knows for a fact that Puck and Sabrina love other. She just wished they did it the old way, where they just told each other instead of now, where they try to deny it and just scream at each other all the time. She never knew a Grimm had such big lungs. Her ears often feel like they will pop after listening them "talk" to each other for about five minutes.

She loves all her grandchildren but she really only understands Daphne. Daphne is light hearted and carefree. Sabrina and Puck seemed to her to change everyday. One moment happy, one moment sad, one moment angry, those two have had every emotion in the book.

After the war ends, she is thinking about retiring. She has been a Grimm detective for about fifty years now and she needs a rest from all the hooligans that come with the job.

She loves Mr. Canis like the brother she never had. A brother that could kill her and her family in one swipe. Even though he radiates gruffness and anger to everybody, she thinks he's a big softy on the inside.

Hope you like it, can you tell me your input on the relationship between WW2 and Granny Relda. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I had to do this in a rush so I can make it to camp. Read and review!


	6. Uncle Jake

Thank you everybody who flooded me with secrets for this chapter. It really means a lot to me. I just finished listening to the song "Oxford Comma" by Vampire Weekend and it's really good. I have no idea why I just wrote that. Moving on, I am going to use at least one suggestion from everybody I sent a plea to. Enjoy. (I hope)

Uncle Jake

Uncle Jake met Briar Rose when he was walking down the street while everyone was in New York. While walking Elvis, the dog tugged on him hard and he tripped on Briar Rose. Who was coincidentally taking her daily morning run at the time. He crashed down onto her and dropped his coffee and donuts, which he had bought at Sacred Grounds a few minutes ago all over her. In an effort to apologize, he let her eat all the donuts that Elvis and dirt had not gotten into. That is how their relationship was born, ending with Briar's death.

He always goes past the place where he coffee shop used to be and remembers everything that made Briar, Briar. Uncle Jake remembers when her eyebrows lifted and her nose scrunched up when she got confused. He remembers her laugh that sounded like a dozen birds singing in harmony. He remembers every single thing about Briar he could when he walked past that burned out shell of a coffee shell.

He loves going to sleep, because when he sleeps he dreams. And in his dreams, he sees everybody he misses. He sees his father with his old overalls on. He sees Briar with her cute smile. He sees everyone and everything he's missed in his dreams.

He plays the guitar. He learned when he was in high school and he's been in love his instrument ever since. What he plays changes with his overall mood. When he was a teenager, it was all angst songs. It was anything he could get his hands on in his twenty's, love songs after he met Briar Rose. After Briar's death he's been playing nothing at all because of his grief.

He hates not being able to fix things, and he'll do everything in his power to clean up his mess(s). If he could, he would go back in time and end his mistakes before they even happened. His father and Briar wouldn't be dead. His father would proudly look on as his youngest son married the most beautiful woman (or Everafter) alive. But that was only himself dreaming when he wasn't planning revenge for Briar's death or mourning her it.

Jake has the feeling he's not going to date anyone else in his entire life. Briar Rose was his all and his only. If he did get a new girlfriend, it wouldn't feel the same. When she laughed, he would of thought of Briar's laugh. When the new girlfriend glared, he would of thought of the time Briar glared at him when he accidentally set off a food fight between the godmother's. When the new girlfriend did anything, he would somehow connect to Briar. He's not saying that he wouldn't have a good time, he would, and it just wouldn't be the same.

He's never told anyone this, but he's a chocoholic. If humans were made of chocolate, everyone would be dead but his family and Briar. The Scarlet Hand would be defeated because of his big mouth. The only bad thing about that chocolate filled world is that he would commit suicide.

He has a song to describe Briar's and his relationship. It's "What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flats. He left to many things unsaid and now he can't say them. It's a regret that's going to stay with him for his entire life.

He has a motto. It is " Silence is golden and duct tape is silver." That may be the reason he carries a roll of it around all the time. Don't even ask about what he does with it.

He knows it's not allowed, but he has a favorite niece. Maybe he can relate to Daphne better than he can Sabrina. If you really wanted to, you could compare both of them to Henry and himself. Sabrina being like her father: hotheaded, determined and stubborn. Daphne being him: whimsical, happy and magical.

Did you know this is the longest chapter in the story yet? Well, it is. Read and review!


End file.
